


His Last Command

by puzzlingnerd57



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But not really because this is a second one, But not the greatest father, Chuck is a Proud Dad, Dream Visits, Except for Cas, Family, Gen, God told his children to love man, I guess it's Samulet 2.0, It's all good and nothing hurts, Post 12.23, Samulet, That didn't really happen, fluffy family time, some emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlingnerd57/pseuds/puzzlingnerd57
Summary: God once told the angels to love mankind above all. While that didn't turn out the way he intended, watching his youngest son, he knew he had done something right. Now to tell him...





	His Last Command

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Guess who’s just started their sophomore year of college and is writing this instead of beginning to study their anatomy?! Yeah, I blame Pinterest for this one. I, naturally, lost the image as soon as the fanfic popped into my head, but I remembered enough to write this.   
> I’m gonna try and do weekly or biweekly updates on my other stories from here on out, but no promises. I’m in anatomy, the cooresponding lab, developmental psychology and abnormal psychology on top of English, religion, Greek life, club leadership and chorus. Like I said, no promises but I’ll try.  
> BTW, this takes place post 13.19, after Castiel decides that Kelly should have the baby, and leaves with her. Also, there is a brief mention of the headcanon/fanon tidbit that Castiel is the youngest angel. Since that is not a confirmed canon idea, I wanted to mention that here.

Cas stared at the sleeping figure on the bed next to his own. So much had happened in such a short period of time, it was difficult to comprehend.

First, the angels revealed their plan to kill Kelly, then he stole the colt from Dean. They found Dagon and Kelly, but Dagon got away. He was about to kill her, when she said his name. She knew him. Suddenly, he couldn’t do it. All he could see in that moment was her soul, her bright shining soul. Not just her soul though. Nestled against her soul was one that shone even brighter, glowing with innocence and youth; the Nephilim. Then it faded and he knew his time was running short. Before he could conceive a plan, he was driving his truck, Kelly in the passenger seat thanking him for sparing her. 

He knew that he had failed though. He failed his mission, and as he tried to convey that to Kelly, tries to convince her that it’s best if the child doesn’t live. 

“Nothing is born evil.” A statement that could only be made by a mother. So calm, so certain. Then the truck broke down, stranding them. As he tried to fix the truck, he decided to try and convince Kelly again. 

She refused to listen, saying that the baby could only be good, that it saved her life, that she could feel the baby’s goodness. Then the baby kicked. Kelly had asked him if he would like to feel it. How could he? Why would she offer? She knew why he came for her, that he was there to kill her and the child, and yet was offering this.

She took his hand, gently laying it on her stomach. For a moment there was nothing, then a flutter, a soft tapping under his palm. In that second, all he could feel was an innocent child, not yet aware of the world. But whispering at the back of his mind was that this was still Lucifer’s child. An abomination that couldn’t be allowed to live. 

Then the Winchesters showed up. They had tracked him down, and they weren’t happy. Sam told him about the possibility of extracting the child’s grace. He thinks the idea has merit. It worked on a God created angel, why wouldn’t it work on a Nephilim? But Kelly declines, walking away. He got the keys to let her into the Impala so they could go back to the bunker, but she grabbed them and started to drive. She wanted to follow his original plan. She wanted him to take care of the child, believed that he could guide the child.

They made it to the gates and met Joshua, but Dagon was one step ahead. She killed Joshua, and then attacked them. Just as he thought he would die defending Kelly and the child, a rush of power went through him. His vision blurred and shifted and the power, the warmth swelled and receded, just as quickly as it came. When his vision cleared, Dagon was gone. Somehow, he knew that he had killed Dagon. That warmth, the baby’s grace, saved his life. 

It was then he realized that Kelly was right. If the child was meant to be evil, supposed to be born evil, then why save him? If this child, Lucifer’s child, was meant to rule over Hell, why kill one of the beings that could help? The child was good. 

Cas broke out of his thoughts with a loud sigh and shifted so he too was laying down. He kept his blade out and faced the door, knowing that if something decided to attack, he wouldn’t let them harm Kelly or her child. Letting himself relax, he sank into sleep, eyes drifting shut.

When he opened his eyes again, he wasn’t in the hotel room, or the bunker, but a garden. Not quite a garden though, but rather an enclosed pavilion with tall rounded windows and stone benches. Four paths, one in each cardinal direction led from the walls to an elegant stone fountain that bubbled with life. Flowers and vivid green grass decorated the refined but opulent space. He walked towards the fountain, confused. Where was he?

“Don’t worry, you’re still at the motel.” A voice reassured him, a voice that all angels were intimately familiar with. Cas turned around to see a figure with curly hair, and a gentle smile looking at him fondly.

“Father? Where are we?” he asked, awestruck. The last time he had seen his Father, he had been dying, mortally wounded by his sister. For him to be standing there now…

Cas fell to his knees, fearing that his actions would be judged. All the terrible things he had done, all the people he had killed, all the angels who died because of his decisions. Warm hands gently lifted him up.

“No Castiel, don’t kneel. Please, I may be your father, but I haven’t exactly done that much to deserve the title.” Chuck almost begged, staring imploringly at his youngest son. Cas stared at him, confused. Chuck shook his head.

“Let’s, why don’t we just sit down and talk? We didn’t really get the chance last time, because of the whole dying thing…” he trailed off awkwardly, sitting down on the closest bench, overlooking rolling green hills. Silently, Cas sat down next to him. For several long minutes, no words were exchanged, simply passing, until Chuck spoke.

“You know, when I left, I didn’t intend to be gone for so long. I just needed a break, but when I went back… I didn’t recognize anyone. Michael was suddenly cold and single-minded, Raphael was ruthless and even somewhat cruel. All anyone would do was train and fight and work, and that’s not what Heaven was. I had left not even a decade ago, and everything was flipped backwards.” Cas stared at his father, absorbing what he was saying.

“I wanted to fix things, but how could I? Clearly they no longer believed in my word, or my existence if they forgot everything that I made them to be. And worst of all, they forgot what I told them to do. They didn’t even care.” Chuck sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, before letting out a bitter laugh.

“Ironic isn’t it? The last thing I tell them to do, the very thing Lucifer got locked up for not doing, and they forget all about it the second I leave. I hated what they had done so much, I gave the reverse command to Moses, only to find that none of them would do it either! My greatest command, respect and reverence, and neither group I gave it to wants to even give it a chance.”

Castiel sat silently at his Father’s side, not quite sure what to make of the situation. His Father didn’t intend to be gone forever? He didn’t recognize Heaven when he returned? All his life, he thought his Father had practically abandoned them. That was all that the angels believed. Yet, it wasn’t true. His Father left because of them, because they no longer were the angels he created.

“But despite all of that, I still loved you guys. You were my kids. There isn’t a real parent alive who doesn’t love their kid. I wanted to come back, but how could I when you clearly didn’t want a father figure around to make you into something?” He trailed off, sinking into melancholy as he recalled his initial return to Heaven. 

“We needed you Father. We didn’t know what else to do. We thought the only way to draw you back was to make you proud, follow your word and carry out what you told us to do.” Castiel stated tensely. 

“I know that now.” Chuck remarked bitterly. He looked to his left where his youngest son was sitting, staring out at the hills, shoulders set in a harsh line. Chuck sighed.

“Did you know that Gabriel insisted on being the first angel to meet you? I had told him many times about the last angel I was going to create, and by that reasoning, he had to meet you first, since he was the last archangel I created.” He chuckled fondly.

“I couldn’t say no to him, so when you were created, I let Gabriel stand nearby. He was practically vibrating with excitement. But when I offered to let him hold you, he all but sprinted away, terrified he would hurt you.” Cas looked back at his father, who was gazing at him.

“I told him that he wouldn’t. That I made you special, so that no matter what happened to you, you would come out of it stronger than before. I never spoke a truer word.” Chuck smiled at his son, gently gripping his shoulder.

“I made you to be different, so you could survive everything Heaven threw at you. I knew when I made your wings that you would be judged for their color. I wanted you to stand out though. I made most of the angels to follow the commands of a higher power. I made you to listen and make your own choices. Whether that meant following the orders of the garrison leader or going against them completely, I wanted you to have free will.” Cas looked away. His Father must have known the things he had done with that free will. Why did he sound proud? As if reading his mind, Chuck reassured his son.

“Cas, I didn’t do it as a punishment or to make you an outcast. I wanted Heaven to realize why I wanted them to love man above all else. I wanted them to see that man will make a choice, be faced with the consequences but keep going no matter what. I wanted them to see that and realize the strength that comes from making your own path.” He stood up and knelt in front of his youngest, catching his eyes.

“You alone made the choices that I intended Heaven to make. You chose to help the Winchesters, you chose to risk your life for me when you thought I was a prophet, you chose to sacrifice yourself for others, you stood up to archangels who went against my will. You alone followed my command Castiel. And I have never been so proud of a child.” Tears pooled at the corner of Chuck’s eyes, and as he stared at his son, pleading with him to understand, he watched as tears glistened in Castiel’s eyes as well.

“Father.” Cas choked out, tears slowly dripping down his face as he absorbed the love radiating from his father. Sitting back on the bench, Chuck pulled Cas into his arms, letting him cry as he soothed his grace with waves of love, acceptance and pride. As the tears stopped, Chuck pulled back slightly, before kissing his son on the forehead.

“Never forget Castiel. I am proud of you.” Sending a gentle wave of grace through the seraph, Chuck watched as his son sank into a deep, peaceful sleep. With a wave of his hand, he was standing in the motel room, looking down at the angel. He smiled and bent down, pressing another kiss to his son’s forehead, before disappearing, a small amulet left behind.

When Castiel woke up, sun streaming through the curtains, there was a moment where he wasn’t sure if he had dreamt the encounter enough, but when he sat up and looked over at Kelly, who remained asleep, a glint caught his eye. Sitting on the nightstand between the beds was a golden amulet, one that Cas recognized from his first attempt to find God. He gingerly picked up the pendent, eyes fluttering shut as a pulse of warmth and love rushed through him. 

He opened his eyes and smiled. His Father was with him. His Father was proud. As he tied the amulet around his neck, he couldn’t help but wonder when he would see his Father again.


End file.
